FFX2: Dreams
by Lady Angel Sanada Sekhmet Date
Summary: There a new group that went find Tidus. The Group is lead by Yuna's and Tidus' Daughter Angel aslo known as Jessica. Her and Naota lead Demi, Vidina and Nico to get to Zanarkand.
1. Intro

**Intro**

* * *

After a year or so from her journey looking for Tidus, Yuna return home at Besaid. She give birth to a little girl named Jessica who also go by Angel, her cousin Rikku married to Gippal and has a girl named Demi who's with her grandfather Cid. Their friend Paine got married to Baralai and has a girl named Nico. In few years after that a boy named Naota shows up, Jessica(Angel), Vidina, Demi, and Nico aged so did their parents so that Jessica and her gang go and bring back her father to her mother. Now this it her story. Enjoy! 


	2. Chapter 01

Chapter 1: New Beginnings and New Fighter

* * *

A 4 years old girl who was named Jessica but some people call her 'Angel' because she looked like an angel to her mother, uncle and aunts even to her cousin Vidina, son of Wakka and Lulu. Angel and Vidina always watch out for each other. But today, Angel was with her uncle Wakka and mother Yuna, while Vidina wa helping people around the village. While waitting for Vidina to get back, Angel was wondering if her mother was okay. "Mommy? Are you ok?" she asked her. Yuna smiled at her Daughter who had her hair which is long and Tidus' eyes. "It's nothing," she answered to Angel.

Lulu and Rikku was worried for Yuna too bcause the could see how sad she is because she miss him(Tidus). "I hope he gets back soon," Rikku said. "Me too Rikku," Lulu said. They wonder if Tidus would take Jessica 'Angel' in as his daughter when he return to Yuna. Naota wondered from the beach back to the cityt losing blood as he walked, His 6 year old body couldnt keep up with the garuda he was faceing. His twin sword drug on the ground behind him. Stubbling into the center if town he collapsed and then lost consciesnes.

Angel hugged her mother and run ahead of her and Wakka. Than she saw a boy and was worry. "Mommy! Uncle Wakka! Come quick!" she yell to them. Yuna ran up to her daughter to see the boy. "Uh?" she asked confused. Wakka walked up and checked the boy, "He be alright, he just need to rest." Wakka then picked him up and began walking to his hut. From a distance a voice could be heard. "Dont touch that boy." It was Auron he was walking up slowly but mad reached the hut in minutes time. "He is special, he has abillitys that require no help." Auron then brought out his jug. "He will heal quuickly."

Yuna smiled at Auron even a little surprised. "Sir Auron! How you get back I thought you disappear with Tidus after we beat Sin," she said. Angel looked at her mother than to Auron with her skyblue eyes. "Huh?" Angel said didn't understand what's up. Than Rikku and Lulu joined them was too surprise to see Auron. "Im here shortly on buisness that boy you have in your arms Wakka is special like I said before he was born from the aeons, but he is real. I tell you this because he will save one person you love, Yuna. But thats all I can say." Auron turned around and began walking away. While wakka looked at the boy strangly. But Auron disappeard and they didn't know.

"Mommy was that how Daddy and you meet?" Angel asked looking up at her mother. Yuna nodded with a smiled. "Come on we following him ok," she said. Angel and the girls followed Auron with Wakka behind them. "I wonder if this Sir Auron knew Daddy," Angel asked to herself. "Yes I did" Auron said as he vanished in the distance. Wakka was suprised then laid the boy in his bed, As he came to not bleeding anymore. "Where am I?" Naota asked as he sat up, his feet not reaching the ground anymore.


	3. Chapter 02

Chapter 2: New Friend and Aging

* * *

After Naota awake, Lulu sat by the bed. "You're in Besaid," she said. Rikku was busy getting food for their new friend. Angel was in her mother Yuna's lap watching. Naota looked around to all the people staring at him "I've never heard of Be...sad, I used to live in Zanakand, Im Naota. why am I here" Naota said as he yawned, then took a bite out of his food.

Yuna and the others was surprise. "Zanarkand," she said. Angel stared than kinda smiled. "I have a daddy who from there too," Angel said to Naota. Lulu looked at Yuna. "What's going on?" she asked. Rikku was confuse. Angel looked at Wakka. "Uncle Wakka do you know what's going on?" she asked. "No, I don't sweetheart. But why dont you go outside and show Naota around. Naota stood up and smiled. "I would like that." Angel smiled. "Sure Uncle Wakka. Come on Naota," she said jumping out of Yuna's lap and lead Naota out of the hut and around Besaid. She was smiling at lot. Yuna watched the two kids run off. "It does remind me of Tidus and I being together," she said with a sigh. "Don't worry Yunie I'm sure we find out what's up," Rikku said hugging her coz. Lulu nodded in agreement.

Naota followed her out chasing her for a bit when he fell unconsous. And his body began to shake. Naota's eyes glowed a bright blue, then his hands followed. Angel turn around to see Naota looking different. "Naota?" she asked worried. Yuna and the others run out seeing a blue light. Rikku was awe Lulu and Yuna was surprised at this. The blue light grew and surronded both Naota and Angel, it consummed them and began changing then morphing there body, making them age, Naota's small childish body grew and soon he was six feet tall and extremly muscular, his hair grew unchecked and reached down to his butt. His clothes split not even covering his body anymore. He was older. His knowledge of his abillitys expanded as well

Angel looked at herself in her fourteen body with same looks of her parents and had the simlper outfit her mother had when she was on her joureny looking for her father. All what Angel learn was full too and looked at her mother, uncle, aunt could see her mother being shocked at this. "Whoa!" Angel said, noticing her voice change into the one her mother has. Naota looked over to Angel seeing that she grew up as well. He smiled then blushed because she had clothes and he didnt. Naota walked past her to a clothsline and stole a sheeet and wrapped himself in it. He walked back over to angel and looked into her eyes. "What happened" He then looked over to wakka and the rest of the group.

"Don't know I wonder what my Coz would said," Angel said thinking what her Coz Vidina says about this. She looked at her family. "Mom? What just happen?" she asked. Yuna stared and started to fainted. Rikku and Lulu catch her. "Mom?" Angel cried out worrying. She saw Wakka staring. "Uncle Wakka?"

Vidina walked out of the hut full grown and built like his father. He walked up to the group, smilling. "I grew up too."

Naota was shocked he didnt think that it would expand as far as him but then he couldnt help but laugh. "Well I'll be going now." Naota said as he turned around and started walking away. "Come on Vidina we going with Naota like our fathers did with my mother. Aunt Lulu please tell Mom I'll be back," Angel said running after Naota with her coz following with their weapons. Lulu smiled and nodded.

After Angel and Vidina left with Naota, Yuna awaked. "Where's Jessica?" she asked. Lulu told her and said, "She and Vidina went with Naota."

Angel looked surprised at Naota. "Wow!" she said waklking with him. "So what's first?" Angel asked him. She wanted to know. "We have to reach Zanarkand, Anyone know a fast way to get there?" Naota asked as he looked at the two. "Any Ideas?"

Angel thought of something. "Hey Vidina how about our Aunt Rikku's Dad Cid's Airship?" she asked her cousin. "Yeah that could work but I dont know how to get a hold of him. Wait I know ill run back to town give me a few minutes." Vidina said as he ran back to town. "Alright we'll be right here waiting for you." Naota said as he leaned against a pillar. Angel looked over the village and siged waitting for her cousin. "You know I never met my Dad," she said.

Rikku looked up to see Vidina running back in. "Vidina? What you doing back?" she asked.

Naota knew who he was and had met him before but didnt want to say anything, "Im sorry to hear that. But to make you feel better i dont have a dad. So what do you think of you new body?" Naota asked.

"Its freakly. I made my Mom fainted. Too bad Kamhri wasn't there," Angel said. She looked at Naota and smiled. "I wonder what's holding my Coz up?" she asked.


	4. Chapter 03

Chapter 3: Off to Zarakrand

* * *

Naota sat around waiting for Vidina to come back. And then looked at Angel. "I don't know what would happen if he were there." Naota knew because Tidus had told him many times.

Vidina was out of breath and then was breathing hard. "I need to get a hold of Cid, he needs to take us to Zanarkand.

Angel laughed at Naota. "No I mean see us changing ages from 6 to 16 for you and 4 to 14 for me," she said and sat down too. "So why won't you tell me about my Dad?" Angel asked and could tell Naota hiding something from her.

Rikku smiled. "Oh well here take that and remember stay contact with us ok," she said to Vidina handing him a comlink(like in Star Wars), "See ya when you get back ok," Rikku said.


End file.
